Glass Slippers
by Kaorei
Summary: "Your mission is to take this dagger, and kill the Prince at the stroke of midnight." Please don't let the bells chime for midnight. ― Chat Noir/Ladybug, cendrillon/fairytale!au. Based on the Miraculous Ladybug "Cendrillon" PV by LuciaSatalina.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. It belongs to its respective owner.**_

* * *

 **Glass Slippers**

Once upon a time, there lived a girl whose heart was as kind as she was beautiful. Her eyes were as blue as the skies above, her hair as dark as midnight, and her skin as soft as silk. She was charming, and loved by all who talked to her.

This girl only lived with her father because her mother died giving birth to her. They spent many happy years together, but the man still felt his daughter needed a mother's care. So, he re-married a woman with two daughters, and although they seemed kind at first, they were truly evil deep down.

When her father wasn't home, the girl was horribly mistreated by her step-mother and step-sisters because they envied her beauty and kindness. This mistreatment worsened following the death of her father, who died of illness years later. The poor girl had been moved to live in the attic, given old rags to wear, and forced to do all the house chores. Despite this, she forever remained kind, and continued to dream that one day, she could be free.

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

The girl stopped sweeping the floors of the hallway at the sound of the knocks on the door, and rushed to the entrance of the house. She opened the mahogany door to reveal a messenger from the palace, standing tall with perfect posture and clad in royal attire.

"Good morning," she greeted, bowing.

"Good morning," the man said in return. "An urgent message from the King." He pulled out four invitations and handed them to the girl, who took it with a confused face.

After bidding the man goodbye, the girl made sure to put away her broom before opening one of the envelopes. She scanned the words on the paper, and her face grew into a wide grin. She rushed to the dining room to tell her family about the news.

"There's a ball tomorrow evening, and we're all invited!" the girl exclaimed. Her step-mother and step-sisters looked up at her upon hearing the news, and each of them saw the four blue-enveloped invitations in her hand.

"May I see?" her step-mother asked. She handed her three of them, keeping her own in her hand. The step-mother counted three, and then looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "We're _four_ , are we not?"

The girl held her invitation closer to her chest, saying, "This one is mine…"

Her step-mother laughed. "I _know_ it's yours. Give it to me. I'm going to… keep it safe for you."

Knowing her step-mother had something up her sleeve, she took a step back, failing to notice that her blonde step-sister got out of her seat at the table.

"I can keep it safe myself—hey!" she shouted when her step-sister snatched the paper out of her hands. The blonde handed it to her mother, who smirked at the girl. The woman took the paper out of the envelope and read it aloud, "You are formally invited to a masquerade ball at the palace tomorrow evening at eight. All invitees are to come, by order of the King."

"A masquerade ball!" the redheaded step-sister screamed excitedly, clasping her hands together.

"A chance to meet the Prince!" the blonde exclaimed.

"All invitees are to come," the girl repeated, her eyes sparkling. "So, I can come too!" Hearing this, both step-sisters turned to each other and began laughing uncontrollably, clearly upsetting the girl. "What's so funny?"

"You going to the ball, of course!" the blonde cackled. "Can you imagine, someone like _you_ going to a _ball_? What would you even wear? Those old rags?"

"That wouldn't be so bad," said the redhead, stifling her laughter. "She'd just make us look better!"

Both sisters began laughing hysterically once more, only to be hushed by their mother. "Now, now, girls," the woman said.

"Step-mother, you must let me go," the girl said. "After all, it says _by order of the King_."

"Of course," the woman said, and the girl's face immediately brightened. " _However_ —" The girl's face fell. "You can come if, and only if, you finish all your chores in time."

"Chores?" she asked.

"Of course," her step-mother said. "Apart from your usual chores, you must also make our ball gowns and masks. You _are_ gifted in sewing and designing after all, am I not wrong?" The girl remained silent, making her step-mother smirk. "You should start right away then if you are to make one for yourself too."

"I'll be sure to finish them all in time," the girl said, rushing out of the room. She ran all the way up to her room in the attic and got right to work. She designed a pink gown for her blonde step-sister, a green one for her redheaded step-sister, and a violet one for her step-mother.

Her step-family planned to make it very difficult for her to complete her chores so that she wouldn't be able to come. They gave her more work than usual, and interrupted her whenever she found time to work on her own dress.

The following evening, the girl fought hard to stop the tears from flowing when the bells chime for eight. She was unable to finish all her ball gown in time, much to her sadness, and much to her step-family's delight.

"You're not dressed, child," the woman noted while she and her daughters waited for the carriage to come pick them up.

"I… I'm not going," the girl choked, turning her back on them.

She smirked. "Why not?"

She clutched her fists. "I don't have anything to wear."

"I see," the woman said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and her two step-sisters were right out the door. Before closing it, her step-mother dropped the girl's torn up invitation on the floor, and grinned evilly, "Good night."

The moment the door closed, the girl ran to the backyard and fell to the ground and sobbed. She asked for _one_ day out of the house, and yet it wasn't given to her. How she dreamed to attend that ball and eat all the delicious food and dance the night away.

"I-I just wanted to g-go to that ball," she whispered to herself sadly.

"Don't cry," said a voice.

The girl's head shot up upon hearing the unfamiliar voice, and she stood up immediately. She looked around the yard, hoping to find the owner of the voice.

"Wh-who's there?" she asked, trembling in fear.

"Don't be afraid," they said. A man suddenly appeared from the shadows, dressed in a long black cloak with a butterfly-shaped mask on his face.

"Who are you…?" she asked, taking a step back.

"You may call me Hawkmoth," the mysterious man replied. "And I can help you go to that ball."

The girl's eyes widened. "You can?!"

"Of course," the man said, holding his hand out. A butterfly as white as moonlight appeared in the palm of his hand. He covered it with his other palm, painting it as black as midnight. "I can tell your heart is broken and full of disappointment. I know you really want to go to that ball."

The girl looked down melancholically.

"This butterfly will give you everything you need for this night—a beautiful ball gown, a horse-drawn carriage. But there is one little thing," he said. "The spell only lasts until midnight."

"Midnight?"

He nodded. "After the stroke of midnight, you must return home, for everything will go back to the way it was," he explained. "So, what do you say? Are you willing to take that chance?"

The girl didn't know if she could really trust this man, but after years of mistreatment and disappointment, one night of enchantment would be enough for her.

"Yes."

"Perfect."

Hawkmoth sent the butterfly flying over to the biggest pumpkin in her backyard. It flew right into it, and the pumpkin grew enormously big. Its color changed from a dull shade of orange to a snowy white, and wheels appeared from beneath it, lifting it right up. After fully changing into a carriage, a door opened, welcoming the girl inside. Then, the butterfly reappeared and flew into various backyard animals like mice and lizards and birds, turning each one of them into a horse, footman or coachman—completing all that she needed to transport her to the palace.

He then sent the butterfly in the girl's direction, which flew all around her, covering her in a black and violet cloud. When it disappeared, the girl looked down and gasped at the sight of her attire. The sleeves of her gown were pearl white and frilly and drooped past her bare shoulders. Her bodice was of the color red, doing well to hug her thin frame. The bottom of her dress was black with red polka-dots, seemingly a color-reverse of a ladybug's wings, with a white underskirt. She had on a pair of sparkling diamond earrings, and finally, beautiful glass slippers covered her feet.

She ran over to the fountain to see her reflection in the water, and smiled at what she saw. Rather than being in their usual pigtails, her hair was loose and wavy, draping just past her shoulders. A matching black and red polka-dotted mask stuck to her face, and a golden tiara rested in her soft, black hair. After completing its job, the butterfly disappeared in a cloud of black and violet.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, spinning around. "I can't thank you enough—"

Hawkmoth held out a dagger before her, startling her. "Now that you've agreed to this," he began. "Your mission is to take this dagger, and kill the Prince at the stroke of midnight."

" _What_?" the girl shouted, her eyes widened. "You never said anything about _murder_."

"Oh, I haven't?" the man laughed. "My bad. Do forgive me."

The girl shook her head, knowing full well that the man didn't simply 'forget' to tell her about such an important piece of information. "No… take this back," she said, clutching the skirt of her dress. "Take this all back. I… I refuse to commit such a crime."

Hawkmoth's face hardened. "Excuse me?"

"I just—I just wanted to have a good time! I don't want to kill anyone! I just wanted _one_ night where I could feel like I _belong_."

"It's too late for that; the spell's already been cast!"

"I don't care," she said, shaking her head and taking a step back. "I'm not doing it."

"Fine," Hawkmoth spat. "Then I'm going to have to do it the _hard_ way."

Hawkmoth snapped his fingers, and the girl's head drooped down. All of a sudden, her head shot back up, and a glowing butterfly-shaped ring appeared around her eyes.

"Ladybug," Hawkmoth said. "You _will_ do as I say. Take this dagger and kill the Prince at the stroke of midnight. Then, take his Miraculous from him and bring it back to me."

Ladybug took the dagger out of his hands.

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

* * *

Ladybug exited the carriage upon arriving to the palace, and stared up in awe. The castle seemed to reach up to the skies above, and the walls were a perfect blend of stone and marble and concrete. It seemed like such a dream.

She entered the ballroom, and smiled happily at the sight of all the costumed guests. Delicious food topped the tables in each corner of the hall, and beautiful orchestral music echoed throughout the room.

Ladybug was at the tables filling her plate up with cakes and fruits, when a butterfly ring suddenly glowed around her eyes. Her ocean blue eyes dulled, and she stopped all actions she was performing.

" _There he is! The Prince!" Hawkmoth's voice echoed in her head. "He's the one with the cat ears and black mask behind you!"_

When the voice disappeared, Ladybug shook her head and put her plate down before clutching the sides of her head. "Get out of my head," she whispered.

"Are you all right?"

Ladybug whipped her head around at the sound of the voice. She was met with emerald green eyes and a warm smile. As the voice said, the Prince did have fake cats ears clipped onto his blond hair and a black mask stuck on his face. He wore a well-fitted pure white dress shirt with an ascot of the same color. His pants were a dark gray, and tucked into a pair of knee-high black boots. He wore an ebony black collared vest over his dress shirt, and what appeared to be a belt stuck out from the back of it, resembling a cat's tail. Finally, his blond hair was kept back, tied in a low ponytail.

Ladybug looked around before pointing at herself and asked, "M-me?"

He laughed clear and crystal-like. "Yes, you. You looked like you were having a headache."

"Oh, no! I'm fine, thank you," she said, laughing nervously.

The music suddenly changed from an upbeat sort of tune to a slow waltz. The man held out his hand to her with a smile on his face.

"Would you like to dance?"

Ladybug smiled, taking his hand. "I'd love to."

The Prince led Ladybug to the center of the grand ballroom. He bowed, and after she curtsied, he proceeded to place a hand on her waist and gently grasp her soft hand. Ladybug rested a hand on his broad shoulder, clasping her hand with his, and making sure to be careful with her steps so as to not shatter her glass slippers.

"So, do you have a name?" the Prince asked while they danced, but Ladybug remained silent. Noting her silence, he continued, "I see. I'm just going to have to improvise, then."

"Improvise?"

He nodded. "Ladybug."

Ladybug's heart stopped at the name he gave her, immediately faking a smile so that he wouldn't worry. "I see how it is," she grinned. "Chat Noir."

This made the Prince laugh, and they both soon found themselves laughing while waltzing to the soft music. Ladybug looked around, noticing the looks the party guests were giving them.

"You're quite popular, aren't you?" Ladybug asked as they danced past a group of envious maidens.

"Trust me," Chat Noir began. "They're all looking at you."

She smiled.

" _The Miraculous is the ring on his finger," Hawkmoth's voice echoed once more._

Ladybug found her eyes trailing down to his hands, her sapphire eyes locking onto to the black ring secured around his ring finger. Shaking her head, Ladybug looked back up and continued conversing with her dance partner.

"Glass slippers," Chat Noir noted. "You must be light on your feet."

Ladybug almost stumbled. "Wow. I praise you for that subtle play on words."

Chat Noir laughed. "So, where are you from?" he asked, switching subjects. "What's it like back at your home?"

"If you haven't probably already guessed, I'm a commoner," she replied nonchalantly. Her social status was never anything she was ashamed of—besides, the whole kingdom was invited to the ball. The number of commoners most likely exceeded the number of royals tonight.

"You're a commoner?" Chat Noir asked. "You bear the air of a princess. I never would have guessed."

Ladybug blushed. When the pink on her cheeks disappeared, she continued with somewhat sadness in her voice, "And well, at home…"

"At home…" the Prince urged, twirling around.

"It's… it's great," she lied when her hand found his once more. "My mother died when giving birth to me, so my father re-married to a new woman. He died of illness years later, so up until now, I've been placed under the care of my step-mother. She and my step-sisters are… they're kind to me. They treat me like family. I'm very happy back at home."

Ladybug looked down after telling her lie.

"That's not true, is it?" Chat Noir asked, making her look back up at him. Upon meeting his gaze, he continued, "You're unhappy back at home, aren't you?"

Tears prickled her eyes, and she wondered just how well he could read her. She felt so warm and comforted around him, she dreaded for midnight to come.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Tonight's the only night I've ever felt so happy."

"How so?"

She smiled. "Because I'm with y—"

Ladybug's sentence got caught in her throat when she caught a glimpse of Hawkmoth in the crowd. He wore a black cloak to hide his face, but lifted it up slightly so that she would meet his eyes.

" _Ten minutes."_

Ladybug stopped her dancing, and clutched the sides of her head. Her world was spinning, and her heart was breaking, desperate to escape her cursed fate.

"How are you doing this?" Ladybug whispered to herself.

" _Don't you understand, Ladybug?" Hawkmoth's voice echoed within her head, cackling. "For refusing, I had no other choice but to take control over you. But since your heart is so full of goodness, I cannot completely take over you. As a result, you will be fully aware of your surroundings, but you will be under my control. No matter what you do, you will be unable to fight your actions."_

"Ladybug, are you all right?" Chat Noir asked worriedly, making Hawkmoth's voice inside her head vanish.

"I-I'm fine," she replied, breathing heavily.

"Let's go up on the balcony," he suggested. "You probably just need some fresh air."

Ladybug desperately wanted to say no, but an unknown force seemed to have kept her from doing so. She and Chat Noir walked out of the ballroom and up the stairs to the balcony. Ladybug's mouth flew open at the view of the twinkling night sky and the kingdom below, never having seen such a beautiful sight.

"It's wonderful," she said, turning around to face the Prince. Her eyes looked past him, widening when she saw the clock's hands pointing five minutes before midnight.

"No," she whispered. "I don't want this to happen… Please don't let the bells chime for midnight…"

"Ladybug?" Chat Noir asked, approaching her. Ladybug's hand shook as she fumbled through the frills of her skirt, seemingly trying to find something. She stopped her search when her hands found the cold metal of the dagger.

"Don't do it," Ladybug whispered to herself, trying to resist the force that controlled her. "D-don't do it—please, don't do it—"

"What's wrong?" Chat Noir asked, placing a delicate hand on her shoulder.

Ladybug pulled away from his touch and backed up, desperately screaming, "Chat Noir, please don't come any closer—!"

"Why not?" Chat Noir asked as he moved closer to her. Ladybug took a step back every step forward her took, until she met the balcony's rails.

"You don't understand!" she cried. "At midnight, I have to… you will…"

"What are you talking about?"

"No…"

"Ladybug?"

"NO!"

* * *

The first chime for midnight echoed throughout the castle.

" _Now."_

* * *

"Ladybug—"

The Prince let out a gasp when a sharp blade pierced his chest. He looked down at the bloody stain on his white shirt, then back up to meet tearful sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ladybug sobbed, shaking up and down. She pulled the blade out, tossed it aside, and looked down at her trembling hands. "I-I didn't want to. That man was controlling me, I would never… Not you… not anyone."

Ladybug felt a hand caress her cheek, and she looked up to see Chat Noir smiling down at her. "I know you wouldn't have," he said breathlessly, and his mask slipped from his face. His legs gave up on him, and he crumbled to the ground, coughing blood.

Ladybug immediately fell to his side and placed his head on her lap. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry."

Chat Noir clutched the bloody gash on his chest, wincing at every movement he made. "Our time together was certainly short, wasn't it?" he laughed.

She nodded, wiping away her tears. "It was," she agreed. "But tonight was the most fun I've had in so long. I wish there was a way I could've stopped this. If only I had just not gone to this ball…"

"I don't care if it had gone to this," Chat Noir said. "I'd rather die today than spend a whole lifetime without knowing you." With his remaining strength, Chat Noir lifted himself up and planted a kiss on Ladybug's forehead.

"Please don't give up on me," Ladybug sobbed. "Please don't leave me."

"We'll meet again soon," Chat Noir smiled, cupping her cheek with his hand. "I promise."

His hand fell and his whole body became still after those final words, and Ladybug couldn't do anything else but cry uncontrollably. The bells continued to chime for midnight, signaling the ending of the spell, and her beautiful ball gown turned into old rags. Her tiara and earrings disappeared, and her hair was tied back into its two pigtails. The only thing that was left from all the magic was one of her glass slippers.

Before the final chime, Hawkmoth's voice echoed once more.

" _The Miraculous."_

Ladybug eyed the black ring on the Prince's finger and slid it right off. She held it in between her thumb and index finger, then stood up and turned to look at the view of the kingdom.

" _Bring it to me."_

The final chime for midnight sounded.

"…No."

Ladybug dropped the ring and crushed it with her commoner's shoes. She was no longer under his control, so for the first time tonight, she did something of her own will.

The party was going to end soon, and the guards would surely find the Prince dead on the balcony. Ladybug didn't want to keep living knowing that she murdered a man—the Prince, the only one who could've loved her if he were to live—and so she took off her glass slipper and left it next to his sleeping body.

The King would surely find the maiden who fit the slipper and execute her for murder.

But she wasn't afraid.

"I'll see you soon," Ladybug whispered, kissing his forehead before running off. "I promise."

* * *

"There!" Marinette exclaimed, holding up her finished ball gown. "All done!"

The sleeves of her ball gown were pearl white and frilly and made to droop past her bare shoulders. The bodice was of the color red, and the bottom of her dress was black with red polka-dots, with a white underskirt. A matching black and red polka-dotted mask rested on top of her desk, and after many weeks of designing and sewing, Marinette couldn't be more proud of her creation.

"It's beautiful, Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed, flying around the dress. "It looks a lot like your superhero outfit, doesn't it?"

Marinette giggled. "That's where I got the inspiration from. I wanted to bring a bit of Ladybug with me for tonight's masquerade ball."

"No one's going to know who anyone is since you'll all be in disguise," Tikki stated. "You might dance with Adrien without even knowing it."

Marinette buried her face in her dress and screamed. "Tikki, you're right! I have to look my absolute best, then!"

She rushed out of the room, and Tikki understood that Marinette went to take a shower when she heard the water running. Tikki waited for the black-haired girl to get back, occupying herself by eating freshly-baked cookies Marinette stole from downstairs. The ladybug kwami glanced over at the dress Marinette made for the ball, her eyes flickering with familiarity. Before she could give it anymore thought, the door swung suddenly open.

"Don't look!" Marinette exclaimed, and Tikki reacted by covering her eyes. After a few minutes of shuffling, Marinette said, "Okay, you can look now!"

Tikki opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of her holder. Rather than being in their usual pigtails, Marinette's hair was loose and wavy, draping just past her shoulders. Her matching black and red polka-dotted mask stuck to her face, and a golden tiara rested in her soft, black hair. Along with her ball gown, she looked absolutely stunning.

"You're so pretty, Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed, flying over to her.

"Thank you, Tikki!" Marinette smiled, hugging her kwami. "I really can't wait to get there. It's going to be the best night ever, I just know it!"

Marinette's phone let out a beep, signaling eight in the evening—the start of the ball.

"Done, and just in time!" Marinette exclaimed, rushing to shut off her alarm. She picked up her shoulder-purse and opened it up for Tikki to enter. "Come on, I bet the cookies there are delicious."

Tikki laughed before flying into the little purse. Marinette pulled out a pair of glass slippers and jumped into them before leaping down the stairs three at a time.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Marinette said, running past her busy parents.

"Bye Marinette, make sure to be home by midnight!" Sabine called out to her daughter.

"I'll be back by then, don't worry!" she called back, waving. "See you later!"

* * *

Marinette stared up in awe at the hall rented for the masquerade ball. The décor truly resembled those from the 1700's, and she can tell that all those who helped out really did their best to make sure the night was equally magical and enchanting for everyone.

She walked down the hallways, entered the ballroom, and smiled happily at the sight of all the costumed guests. Delicious food topped the tables in each corner of the hall, and beautiful orchestral music echoed throughout the room.

"I really wish Alya were here to see this," Marinette said to herself. "She would've loved this."

"I thought she was coming back today?" Tikki asked from her purse.

Marinette shook her head. "Something came up, so she has to stay in Italy for an extra day. But I'm sure she's having fun there too."

Slowly, Marinette walked around the ballroom, smiling at all the people dancing and enjoying themselves. She made her way to the tables to grab something quick to eat.

Before she could even pick up her plate, a voice behind her asked, "My Lady?"

Marinette froze, and turned around slowly, meeting emerald green eyes and a warm smile. The person had fake cats ears clipped onto his blond hair and a black mask stuck on his face. He wore a well-fitted pure white dress shirt with an ascot of the same color. His pants were a dark gray, and tucked into a pair of knee-high black boots. He wore an ebony black collared vest over his dress shirt, and what appeared to be a belt stuck out from the back of it, resembling a cat's tail. Finally, his blond hair was kept back, tied in a low ponytail.

"Ch-Chat Noir?" she asked hesitantly.

The blond broke out into a smile. "I knew it was you the moment I saw you enter," he said.

Marinette groaned. "I was hoping not to be recognized."

"And why's that?" he laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe I was hoping to be swept off my feet by a handsome stranger?"

Chat Noir held out his hand. "Well, I'm no stranger, but I am pretty handsome," he said, making her roll her eyes. "And if you'd let me, I'd gladly sweep you off your feet."

"Fine," Marinette laughed, taking his hand. " _One_ dance."

"Are those glass slippers?" he asked, looking down at her shoes. "Don't tell me you're going to pull a _Cinderella_ on me."

She laughed. "They cost a whole lot more than I expected," she sighed. "But I like to think it's worth it."

"I'm surprised you're able to walk in those without shattering them," he remarked. "You must be light on your feet."

Marinette groaned. "Please, shut up."

He laughed. "When's your curfew?" Chat Noir asked, leading her to the center of the ballroom. He bowed, and after she curtsied, he proceeded to place a hand on her waist and gently grasp her soft hand. Ladybug rested a hand on his broad shoulder, clasping her hand with his, and making sure not to stumble over her glass slippers.

"Midnight," she answered, eyeing the clock that read eight-thirty in the evening. Chat Noir almost laughed at the _Cinderella_ -esque curfew.

"Then we'll dance until midnight," Chat Noir grinned, twirling her around.

While they waltzed around the ballroom, Marinette could only think as she looked into his eyes was, "Please don't let the bells chime for midnight."

Both holders failed to notice their kwamis pop out of their hiding places to sneak a glance at each other. Plagg rolled his eyes at them and pretended to gag, making Tikki giggle. The ladybug kwami looked up at the two, a memory from long ago coming right back to her. She let out a small gasp, and then turned to look back at Plagg, only to find him smiling at her.

"You remember now?" Plagg mouthed.

Tikki nodded. "I do."

* * *

" _We'll meet again soon."_

" _I'll see you soon."_

 _"I promise."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Based on **LuciaSatalina** 's _Cendrillon_ (originally by KAITO and Hatsune Miku) PV on YouTube, and several comments of people saying that it would be nice if the _Cendrillon_ PV were the former Chat Noir and Ladybug. The PV is absolutely beautiful, and I just had to write about it after watching it! (Permission was given by the author to use her designs! Check out her tumblr: **coccinellu** ). I just realized that this is my fourth LadyNoir fic based on a Vocaloid song ahahah whoops. I love Vocaloid a lot okay.

I know Tikki wasn't mentioned in Origin!Marinette's story, but I like to think that she was supposed to give her the Miraculous (Tikki being a Fairy Godmother substitute), but Hawkmoth got to Origin!Marinette before she did. And then she spent the rest of the night watching over her "Lost Ladybug". I also like to think that Origin!Adrien and Origin!Marinette's names are Felix and Bridgette (a little shout-out to their previous unofficial names). ;w;

Thank you for reading!


End file.
